My Brother, My Sister
by dragonfire7654321
Summary: The pilots plus Relena are having a snow day. They have fun and relax inside playing truth or dare after a storm snows them. When some questions lead to hostile answers tension rises between Relena and Duo. Relena will have to choose between her happiness and the happiness of those around her.


Title: My Brother, My Sister

Summary: The pilots plus Relena are having a snow day. They have fun and relax inside playing truth or dare after a storm snows them. When some questions lead to hostile answers tension rises between Relena and Duo. Relena will have to choose between her happiness and the happiness of those around her.

Pairings: 1x2 flirty 5x2 and established 3x4 maybe HeeroxRelena 1x2x5

Warnings: Okay everyone this is my second story and my first one shot or two shot. This will be shounen-ai and maybe one-sided Het. Some parts of the story will have them being OOC if not all. If they are, I'm sorry I'll work on it and any suggestions are welcome. Personally, I like the way I have written their personalities.

* * *

It was snowing and cold outside as the former gundam pilots, along with Relena, relaxed inside the large cabin of Quatre's mountainside estate. They had originally been outside playing in the snow, as well as exploring the nearby forest on their snow mobiles before the wind picked up and it became too cold, driving the six friends to return indoors to escape the oncoming storm.

They were excited to have finally managed a 2-week break from missions so they could relax and sat in a circle inside living room, huddled around the fireplace. Duo sat in the middle of the large blue couch, a blanket around his shoulders and a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. His long knee length honey brown hair was out of its usual braid and rested gently against his back. Next to him on his right was Heero while Wufei was seated on his left. Duo had purposely chosen to sit in the middle to avoid yet another clash of the titans.

For whatever reason unbeknownst to him, both older pilots had recently become vicious toward each other and Quatre, being the mediator, had asked Duo to help placate them. Which lead to the other reason they had been given a break from missions, Heero and Wufei's fighting had messed up their last 3 team assignments in big ways. Which was something Duo himself couldn't quite understand as both pilots had become a lot nicer to him, not that he minded, he was planning to milk the extra attention for all it was worth.

Nevertheless, back to the subject at hand, Quatre and Trowa sat together, unsurprisingly, on the blue love-seat by the kitchen with Relena resting on a red recliner to their left. "I'm bored." Duo whined, earning a noise of agreement from Relena while both Heero and Wufei rolled their eyes at them. Deciding on what they should do, Relena stood from her chair and made for the kitchen, returning moments later with the empty bottle from the milk that they'd used earlier to make the hot chocolate that at least Duo was enjoying.

"Let's play truth of dare." She suggested, sitting on the carpet and looking around at the former pilots. Duo glanced down at her, smiling in approval of the distraction, and moved up on the sofa. Heero, unfamiliar with the common party game, tilted his head slightly as he moved to sit on the floor beside Relena. Meanwhile, Trowa and Quatre hesitated a moment as they shared a look of silent communication, both feeling a growing sense of suspicion behind Relena's motives for suggesting the game. Of course all hesitation and the option of not playing was taken from them as Duo gave them both his best 'kicked puppy' look, begging them to play.

A few minutes later they had established a set of rules and flipped coins to see who would go first, which turned out to be Relena. Placing the bottle on it's side in the middle of the circle, she gave it a quick spin and watched as it landed on Duo or rather the spot on the couch where he was sitting. "Alright Duo, Truth or Dare?" she asked. Duo turned large violet eyes to her and blinked when he thought he saw a glimmer of malice in cornflower blue.

"Dare." He said, immediately regretting his choice when Relena smirked at him, causing him to feel more than a little uneasy." Okay Duo, I dare you to..." She paused dramatically, as if pondering what kinds of torture she could inflict upon the former street rat."...Sit on Wufei's lap for the rest of the game."

"What?" Duo's face turned a brilliant shade of red as he coughed and all eyes turned to him. Anxiously, he glanced at the Chinese youth next to him, who didn't look that much better than he felt. The normally tanned skin had become a shade or two paler and there was a slight twitch in his left eyebrow. Sharing another look, Quatre and Trowa turned disapproving gazes towards the only female present. They could not believe, nor fathom why she had delivered the seemingly innocuous dare when they were certain that she knew that Duo was in love with Heero as well as Wufei, and that putting him in such a position would certainly put strain on the already adversarial relations between the two Asians.

"You heard me, get moving." Relena admonished as she grinned inwardly at the looks she was receiving. She knew full well about how the American felt towards his companions. She also had her suspicions about how they in turn felt for the self-proclaimed God of Death and had decided to test her hypothesis. Blushing a deep crimson, Duo maneuvered himself to sit on Wufei's lap. He said nothing as the Shenlong pilot brushed a loose strand of honey brown hair out of his face, calloused fingers lingering on his soft skin.

Slowly, Prussian blue eyes narrowed as Heero gave the 02 and 05 pilots his patented Glare of Death for the seemingly intimate gesture. He then turned his cold gaze towards Relena, earning a look of confused innocence from the girl. Inwardly, however, Relena was laughing gleefully as she came to the realization that her plan could potentially come to fruition. Duo was next as he got up to spin the bottle, giving Wufei a good, yet brief, view of his derrière as the bottle slowed to a stop, pointing at Quatre who smiled at him.

"Okay Q, Truth or Dare?" Quatre automatically chose truth not that Duo suspected anything less from his friend. " How long have you and Trowa been together?"

"A year." Quatre smiled benignly at the varied looks of amazement he received from his companions. It was almost inconceivable that the two had been together so long without anyone finding out before they had. The couple had come up with only two possible explanations, either they had not been nearly as obvious as they had suspected, or the others were not as perceptive as once thought. Quatre chose to believe the former. Wufei was next and he asked Duo to spin for him, as he couldn't reach the bottle from his spot on the couch. It landed on Heero who was still glaring at his arms around Duo's and wasn't paying attention so he spun again, this time landing on Trowa.

"Barton, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell that stupid Onna what you really think of her." Trowa frowned softly, but nodded, and turned his calm gaze towards the only female present as she sent her own distasteful glare in Wufei's direction.

"You're annoying." He said, not bothering with subtlety, just before he received a sharp nudge to the ribs from his blonde lover. He turned a questioning look to the young Arab, who only shook his head before motioning to the apparently shocked and scandalized looking Relena. Quatre's turn was next and the bottle landed on Wufei, who was making a show of cuddling Duo close in his arms, which only served to further anger to Heero.

"Wufei, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How does holding Duo feel?" The youthful multi-millionaire asked with a look of calculating mischief. Hesitant about whether or not he wanted to know the answer, Duo stole a quick glance at Wufei over his shoulder, just as the slightly taller boy broke into a sly smile. The Chinese youth then shot an almost challenging and defiant look towards Heero, as if in response to the continued contemptuous glares. "His skin is really soft like snow and he's cuddly like a teddy bear."

The room suddenly fell silent, no-one having suspected that Wufei was such a romantic, and somehow, a few were deeply disturbed to discover that he was. Nearly everyone in the room was openly gaping at him, the exceptions being Trowa, who merely raised an eyebrow, and Heero, whose scowl, darkened considerably. Duo, however, was the first to recover from his temporary shock and began to laugh to ease the tension as he finally started to feel at ease with his current situation. Wufei shrugged faintly as he continued to smile. He knew it was unlike him to say something so flowery and joke around but it had it's desired effect; it had gotten Duo to relax.

Heero was the last of the pilots to spin and he landed on Relena. Glowering at her fought to keep his tone in check as he asked, "Relena, Truth or Dare?" Taking one look at his already murderous gaze, she smiled in determination and chose 'Truth'. "Hn. Why did you give that baka that dare?" Came the clearly unhappy question.

Giggling in delight, Relena put on the most innocent expression she could. She had been hoping to he would ask her that. After having seen his reaction to said dare, she was curious and wanted to test boundaries, to find out just what is was the object of her obsessions felt for the braided teen.

"Because they look cute together." She stated matter-of-factly, as if it should have been obvious from the very beginning. Dissatisfied with the response, Heero continued to glare at her, but it was her turn again. She looked at Heero with a sly smile on her face as the bottle landed on him once more.

"Heero, Truth or Dare?"

Cold blue eyes narrowed slightly as the brunette cautiously answered. "Truth."

"How do you truly feel about Duo?" Came the bold question, which immediately gained the undivided attention of everyone present as they simultaneously turn there gazes toward the former Wing pilot. Glaring at them all, Heero quickly came to the conclusion that he didn't feel at all comfortable in answering the query and opted to take the dare that was required as punishment for failing to tell the truth. Relena rolled her eyes trying to come up with a suitable act for him to perform as she inwardly seethed at his avoidance.

Letting out a small, defeated sigh, Duo let his gaze fall to where Quatre placed a hand atop his in a soothing gesture. Looking at the blonde, the American youth gave him a soft smile of gratitude and took hold of the offered hand, gently squeezing it before it was removed once more. They had both been hoping that Heero would finally own up to his feelings, but it seemed that he was on denying both them and Duo for the time being.

"Okay I got one." Relena suddenly announced, sounding very chipper as she finally made up her mind, once more gaining everyone's attention." I dare you... to kiss me Heero."

* * *

To be continued


End file.
